1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a plow attachment for garden tillers. The attachment serves not only to lay off the rows, but it also throws soil to the plants for the purpose of killing weeds and grass that may be growing in the row.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem commonly encountered with gardening with a rotary tiller is the fact that it breaks up the soil only, then one has to pull a line to lay off rows by hand with a hoe to plant the seed or set out plants, or one uses a one wheel hand pushed garden plow.
The following Patents were found on record in the Patent Search: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,661,122 3,502,152 1,909,307 3,504,748 1,525,262 3,807,506 2,485,057 4,434,856